Twin Vampires
by P3RFKT.BAYBii
Summary: Two New Students arrive at Cross Academy, bringin their family's affairs with them. YuukixTakuma
1. Greetings

As the doors of the night dorm opened, the night class exited into the crowd of rabid day class fan girls. Aidou began sweet-talking to his fan girls as the other night class students walked beside him quietly. Yuuki was desperately trying to keep from the day class girls from getting close to the night class. As the girls pushed past Kaname came and thanked her for her work. Yuuki Bowed whilst greeting Kaname.

Yuuki then noticed Aidou smiling at her.

"Ah, Good evening Aidou"

"Good evening Yuuki"

Aidou hands Yuuki an invitation to his father's ball.

"I would like you to attend."

"Thank you Aidou"

Aidou smiled sweetly as he began walking besides Takuma. Yuuki was wondering why Aidou would invite her to a Vampire Ball, and forgot about the fan girls around her. They were all glaring at her and asking why she was given an invitation to Aidou's house. Yuuki was frightened by their expressions and began to sprint to her dorm, greeted Yori when she entered and flopped onto her bed.

The next day, Yuuki was wondering what to wear to the ball, when Takuma approached her in the hall. He was carrying a box and gave it to you Yuuki.

"It's a dress for Aidou's ball. I think it suits you."

"Thank you Takuma. It is very considerate of you"

"My pleasure."

Yuuki took the dress back to her dorm and opened the box. The dress was a black strapless that ended around her knees. Along with the dress there was a pair of black high heels that had ballerina lace up her calf. There was also a black headband that had three silk roses across the left side. Yuuki began to imagine who would dance with her, whether Kaname would, or Aidou. Maybe even Takuma, considering he gave her the dress.

Aidou and Kaname were walking towards the chairman's office.

"Are they enrolling in the school Kaname?"

"I believe they are."

"Ah."

The two knocked on the chairman's door and entered when told to. Standing beside the far wall were the two new students. There was one boy, and one girl. They both had much in common, and looked like twins, only vampire twins are very rare. The girl had long black hair ending behind her shoulder blades. She had pale skin, green eyes, perfect features, and she wore a snow-white kimono. The boy was a resemblance of the girl. his hair was short and ruffled, and he wore black trouser, with a black shirt that was completely undone, reminding Kaname & Aidou of Kain.

As the two newcomers looked to the two students Kaname began to introduce himself.

"I am Kaname Kuran, Dorm Head of the night class."

Aidou then introduced himself.

"And I am Aidou Hanabusa"

The new boy smiled and he began to introduce himself.

"My name, Is Ryoko Shukato. This is my twin sister Kyuri Shukato."

Kyuri smiled a slight bit as he introduced her.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you. You are starting at this school today?"

"Yes. We were intending to enroll earlier, but we stayed behind with our parents for a while."

Ryoko seemed to be the only one talking. Kyuri didn't mind. Although it seemed as if she was mute, which wasn't the case.


	2. The Ball

Kyuri and Ryoko were given dorms in the moon dorm, apart from the others. Kyuri remained silent the whole time whilst the other night class students were greeting them.

"Hello, my name is Takuma. It is nice to meet you."

"My name is Ruka."

"I am Kain, and it is a pleasure to talk to you"

Kaname and Aidou were there, but since they had already exchanged introductions they did not repeat it. Shiki and Rima did not bother and Kyuri could see they were the people she would get along with. Quiet, civilized and mature.

"Yes, well, I am Ryoko Shukato, and this is my twin sister Kyuri Shukato."

Kyuri did not bother to twitch a smile. The night class was intrigued by the fact that they were twins though. Aidou invited them to his ball aswell, hoping they would become friends with these two new people.

"Hurry Kyuri we have to get ready for Aidou's ball."

"Im really not interested"

"But it's rude to not attend. Get ready now."

Kyuri sighs but gets up and enters the bathroom. She begins to brush her hair. Takuma knocks on the door.

"Are you two ready?"

"Sorry Takuma, Kyuri still needs to get ready."

"Ok, We'll wait a bit longer."

Takuma leaves and goes downstairs with all the other waiting attendants.

Kyuri begins to put on a long white spaghetti strap dress that ends half way along her calves. On the left side there is a large cut from the bottom to near the top of the thigh. She puts on a pair of white high heels, leveling out the height difference between her and Ryoko.

"Lets go then." Kyuri said as she linked her right arm with Ryoko's left. They began to go downstairs, and as Kyuri came down the night class's boys looked at her in awe. The Girls, were all jealous of her beauty, but were also awestruck.  
The large group got into the long limo that was sent to pick them up by aidou.  
Kyuri & Ryoko sat next to each other, but Ryoko was talking quite loudly to Kain. During the short time that they were there before the ball, Kyuri had decided that Shiki & Rima weren't the kind of people she enjoyed hanging around. Unexpectedly, she quite enjoyed Aidou's company, since in their conversations Aidou was the only one talking and Kyuri simply listened to whatever perked her interests. Yuuki, was rather uncomfortable with where she was sitting. Regardless of the amount of space around them, Zero & Takuma had decided to make a "Yuuki Sandwich", and sit as close as they could without it being qualified as rape. The others were nicely spread out in the spacious car, despite that there was Kain, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Takuma, Zero, Yuuki, Ryoko, & Kyuri ALL in the one car. Kaname of course had taken his own. After an Hour drive, the large group had finally arrived at the Hanabusa Mansion. As said group approached, the two large doors swung open, revealing a large hall brightly lit and had many decorations everywhere. They all entered, and were greeted by Aidou.  
"You guys are finally here! I was waiting! Anyway come on in!"  
Kain & Rima entered first with their arms interlocked, followed by Takuma, Yuuki, & Zero, Then Rima & Ruka, and Finally Ryoko & Kyuri. As the two twins past, some people began to whisper. As the music changed songs, People continued dancing. Yuuki headed to the table where the drinks were, noticing the fact that nearly all of them were alcohol. Takuma walked up beside her, which caused her to jump slightly.  
"T-Takuma-san!"

"Eh? Did I scare you? Im sorry!" Hehe, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"  
Before anything else could possibly happen, Zero had pushed Takuma aside and took one of Yuuki's hands and pulled her to where everyone was dancing. The two began dancing a bit awkwardly, while Takuma watched them rather pissed off. Kain & Ruka were rather good at dancing, and no one asked Ruka to dance with them since it was obvious that they were together.

The bell to the mansion rang, and Aidou opened it to greet Kaname & Seiren.  
The pureblood walked in majestically, and once he spotted Yuuki, he headed towards her, dismissing Seiren.  
"Yuuki, would you care to dance with me for a while?" Kaname asked, ignoring Zero's very existence.

"Ah- of – of course Kaname-Sama"  
The two began dancing majestically, with Kaname taking the lead while Zero joined Takuma at the table watching them rather pissed off. Due to the fact that there were two people that were pissed off TO THE EXTREME, not many people were brave enough to try and get a drink.  
An elderly man, who walked with a cane and had a rather old-looking suit, interrupted Kyuri and Ryoko's nearly non-existent conversation.

"Sorry to bother, but would you two possibly be the children of Kiyara Shukato?"  
"Oh, yes we are" Ryoko, as usual, was doing all the talking.  
"Ah, I thought so. You both look just like your mother. She was a lovely lass, you know, it's a shame what she got herself into, marrying that lying bastard."  
"Excuse us, but could you please not speak of our parents like that?"  
"Ah, my apologies, I will be leaving now. I hope to see you to soon eh?"  
"Of course"  
The old man left, using his cane as support. As he made his way to the door, Aidou jumped in front if the two, with his usual smile.  
"Kyuu-chan!" Aidou sang his favourite nickname for the silent female, and continued on without waiting for any response.  
"Come dance with me Kyuu-chan!" Aidou continued smiling, and Ryoko pushed Kyuri forward with a little force, which Aidou took as confirmation, and instantly began dancing with her, not checking for her own choice. Kyuri, not wanting to do anything that would take too much effort, just went along with it. Ryoko looked around, saw Rima & Shiki dancing besides Ruka & Kain. He chuckled slightly, and continued to look around. He then saw two extremely pissed off men by the beverages, and headed over to them.  
"Ne, how come you two aren't doing anything besides glaring at the crowd? You should find someone to dance with you know"  
Takuma was the first to reply.  
"I did, but then THIS asshole interrupted." Takuma pointed at Zero whilst he said this.  
"I did too, then THAT asshole interrupted". Zero pointed forward, directly at Kaname and Yuuki, who were talking and smiling at the same time.  
"I see, I see, Ne, well Im thirsty so move please!" Ryoko smiled, and the two angered men separated a bit, so that Ryoko could get his beverage of choice.  
Takuma had finally run out of patience. He stormed towards Yuuki, and stepped right in-between the two. He was facing Yuuki, and had put on his trademark smile, and then took both her hands and began dancing. Yuuki of course, was too shocked to do anything. Kaname was too composed to get angry, so he joined the fuming zero, who was at this point, so angered that you could see it radiating off him. After Another hour or so, the ball had come to an end. Takuma led Yuuki to the limo that was waiting outside with Ruka, Rima, Kain, & Shiki inside it. As they sat down, Takuma put an arm around Yuuki's waist, which caused a bit of curiosity from Ruka. Ryoko and Kyuri then came out a bit later, with Kaname besides them. Kaname walked off to the right to head to his own limo, and the two stepped into the car and took up their previous positions. Now they were all waiting for Zero. As said Silver-haired boy came into view, Takuma shifted Yuuki a bit closer to himself. Once zero was in the car, it began to slowly drive towards the academy. Zero notices Takuma's arm around Yuuki's waist, so he put one of his own arms around her shoulders. This annoyed Takuma, but he didn't show it. Once the large group were all at the academy, the main part of the group headed of the moon dorms, but Takuma offered to walk Yuuki back to the  
Sun dorms.  
"That wont be necessary" Zero stated a bit bitterly, and then took Yuuki's hand  
and lead her back to the sun dorms. Takuma then frowned, and ran to catch up with the Rest of the night class.


End file.
